Kyu Magnae Hyung
by Gyurievil
Summary: Chapter 1 update! / Heebum kemana! / "Awas kalau sampai Heebum hilang! Kau tak akan ku anggap lagi dongsaeng, magnae setan!" / kemanakah Kucing Heechul berada?/ KYUCHUL / family . brothership . / RnR


"**KYU MAGNAE HYUNG"**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Heechul, Leeteuk and members super junior**

**Genre : brothership, family**

**Rated : T**

**Present Story By GYURIEVIL**

**==oOoOo==**

"HEEBUM …." Terdengar suara pilu dari mulut imut tapi menyeramkan milik Kim Heechul. Seorang namja manis tapi sangarnya minta ampun #dibunuh petals

Lelah, ya itu yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah berkeliling dorm sampai pelosok dorm pun dicari tapi tetap saja makhluk berbulu kesayangannya tak ditemukan.

"Heebum… dimana kamu sayang" lirih Heechul sambil duduk lemas di kursi ruang makan dan terus melihat ke sekeliling, kali saja bisa melihat makhluk yang disayanginya itu.

"AH! Kyuhyun! Dimana dia?! Pasti bocah iblis itu pelakunya" tiba-tiba pikiran jeleknya mulai muncul

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN!" teriaknya dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya dengan api membara yang muncul dari atas kepalanya

-oOo-

"KAU! MANA HEEBUM!" bentak Heechul pada seorang namja tinggi dan kurus yang tengah terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan keadaan yang sungguh sangat menyayat hati

"hyung… kau sungguh berisik… aku pusing…" ujar namja yang ternyata magnaenya itu sendiri sambil menatap sayup hyungnya.

"HHUH! Pura pura sakit kau! Alasan !" balas Heechul dengan menarik dan membuang selimut tebal sang magnae Kyuhyun ke pinggir ranjang.

"ani hyu…"

"KAU BOHONG! "teriak Heechul memotong perkataan Kyuhyun

"Awas kalau sampai Heebum hilang! Kau tak akan ku anggap lagi dongsaeng, magnae setan!" ancam Heechul ditelinga kyuhyun kemudian langsung meninggalkan kamar KyuMin

BRAK!

"hm… sungguh hyung… bukan aku…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil kembali menutupi badan lemasnya dengan selimut tebal yang tadi dibuang Heechul

-oOo-

Yaps… semua tau kalau Kyuhyun itu manusia setengah iblis –eh iblis setengah manusia deh –PLAK!- yang super duper jahilnya minta ampun. Asal ada sesuatu yang hilang atau tercium bau bau gosong itu pasti hasil kerjaannya. Hyungdeulnya sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah magnaenya itu.

Sampai hari ini Heechul ngamuk berat akibat hilangnya kucing dari maestro kesangaran itu, Heebum. Karena dari semua peristiwa hilangnya Heebum itu ulah sang magnae, Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena semua member sedang ada jadwal dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang sedang libur, berakhirlah kyuhyun yang jadi kambing hitamnya.

-O-

Tak lama kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dia langsung terngiang ngiang ancaman Heechul

'**Awas kalau sampai Heebum hilang! Kau tak akan ku anggap lagi dongsaeng, magnae setan!'**

"aku akan mencarinya, biarlah walau bukan aku pelakunya asal Heechul hyung tetap menganggapku dongsaengnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bangun dari ranjangnya

"ugh… pusing sekali" gumamnya dengan memejamkan matanya, mungkin menahan rasa pusing.

-oOo-

**Kyuhyun PoV**

'**Awas kalau sampai Heebum hilang! Kau tak akan ku anggap lagi dongsaeng, magnae!' **ancaman itu masih saja terus berputar diotakku. Ugh… apa Heechul hyung sangat benci padaku sampai-sampai bukan aku pelakunya pun tetap saja aku yang disalahkan.

Mencoba memejamkan mata saat ini pun sulit, apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ah!... tiba-tiba terpikir ide yang brilian diotak jeniusku, agar Heechul hyung tetap menganggap aku dongsaengnya dan tak membenciku.

OK! Ku putuskan…

"aku akan mencarinya, biarlah walau bukan aku pelakunya asal Heechul hyung tetap menganggapku dongsaengnya"

"ugh… pusing sekali" gumamku memejamkan mata menahan pusing dikepala

-oOo-

-oOo-

**Author Pov**

"Kyu apa yang kamu lakulan?" Tanya sungmin yang bingung melihat teman sekamarnya mengubek ubek tempat sampah depan Dorm mereka

"Cari Heebum, Minnie hyung. Apa kau melihatnya?" tetep mengubek ( ? ) ubek tempat sampahnya

Tanpa melihat pun Kyuhyun sudah tau kalau itu suara Sungmin, maklum Sungmin itu termasuk daftar Hyung kesayangannya.

"Molla. Kyu selesai dulu, ini sudah malam. Lagi pula apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk mencari Heebum" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh kurus Kyu

"Benar hyung tak melihat?" balas Kyu tidak nyambung dan duduk di samping tempat sampah itu setelah Sungmin menariknya

"Benar… eh… Kyu? Kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali" sungmin memandangi wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan khawatir

"Hyung, berhenti memendangiku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyu mencoba bangkit

"Benarkah? Aku tak melihat itu dari wajahmu" ujar Sungmin sarkastis, dia sudah mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang memang tak mau ada yang khawatir padanya

"Benar hyung" jawab Kyu setelah berdiri tegak tapi agak limbung

BRUK…

"Tuh kan Kyu, aku tau kamu sakit. Aku gak bisa dibohongi olehmu" sungmin menahan jatuhnya Kyuhyun agar tidak ke tanah

"Hei… haa? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tiba-tiba suara berat muncul dari belakang mereka

"Yesung Hyung… Ini Hyung, Kyu sa.. aough!" ucapan sungmin terpotong dengan cubitan dari seseorang yang ditopangnya

"Ani hyung, kami sedang latihan akting saja. Kalau nanti ada sutradara yang tak sengaja lewat kan dia bisa terpukau dengan keahlian terpendamku" jawab Kyu senyum lebar dipaksakan agar Yesung tidak curiga –tetepp aja ya lebay nih suamiKYU author- ~Plak! abaikan

Kyu bangun dari topangan tangan Sungmin dan mencoba berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan tegak-dipaksakan

"Aneh. Ada apa dengan anak itu min?"

Diam. Sungmin terdiam dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauhi mereka dengan langkah gontai

"min?... kok tidak dijawab" Tanya yesung bingung dengan sikap dongsaengnya itu

"Hello… min, Minnie, sungmin" lambai lambai didepan muka sungmin

"mm eh itu anu… mmm" kaget sungmin bingung

'Aku kasih tau tidak ya, kalau Kyu sakit' batin Sungmin

"Lama. Cepat!" Yesung tidak sabar

"Itu Kyu sedang …"

"Eh Yesung Hyung apa kau lihat Heebum?" Tanya Kyuhyun memutuskan debatan mereka, ternyata Kyu berhenti berjalan selama perdebatan mereka

"Molla, waeyo?"

"Ah tidak, aku pergi. Gomawo Yesung hyung, min hyung"

"Bocah aneh" guman Yesung lupa dengan pertanyaannya tadi

-oOo-

"Chulie hyung… heebum sudah ketemu?" Sebuah suara membuat sang pendengar itu menggerutu kesal. Padahal kali ini dia ingin tenang sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengganggu kegiatan dia –bercermin.

"Belum, wae? Kau tau? atau kau ingin membela si bosah setan itu?" ujarnya tajam

"Aniyo hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau tak tau kalau Kyu sedang sakit?" balas Sungmin yang malah dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga

"Huh… biarkan saja bocah setan itu sakit. Aku tak peduli sedikitpun! Toh dia telah menghilangkan Heebumku!" balasnya meninggalkan Sungmin

"Hyung kejam sekali" ujar Sungmin pelan tapi tanpa dia sadari perkataannya itu terdengar oleh Heechul

"Huhh… aku tak peduli" kesal Heechul

**Leeteuk Pov**

"KYU! Bangun! Jangan tidur terus! Ayo makan~ nanti siang kau akan ada jadwal di Radio star" teriakku mengetuk pintu didepan kamar Kyumin. Aku tak perlu membangunkan Sungmin, aku tau kalau dia pasti sudah lebih dulu bangun dari pada bocah itu

"Hyung. Kyu baru saja tidur tadi jam 5pagi. Kasihan~ sepertinya dia sedang sakit" balas Sungmin yang muncul dari balik pintu

"MWO? Sakit?!" kagetku

"Ne Hyung, kau boleh melihatnya. Titip sebentar ya Hyung. Aku mau makan dulu" balas Sungmin dan pergi menuju meja makan

KRIETTT

Aku masuk dan mengguncangkn tubuh kurusnya.

"Kyu bangun saeng… makan dulu" ujarku pelan

Ya tuhan kyu… kau kurang makan sayuran ya, lihatlah tubuhmu kurus seperti hanya bongkahan tulang saja -?-

"Kyu… bangun" ulangku sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

"eumm… hyung… dingin sekali" igaunya. Benarkah? Setauku AC sudah mati, terasa dari bedanya ruang tamu dengan kamar ini. Karena takut benar dengan apa yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi, aku langsung memegang dahi dongsaeng kecilku ini

'Panas … suhu badannya terasa panas sekali"

"Kyu… kau deman!" pekikku dan berbalik berniat akan mengambil obat penurun demam yang ada ruang tamu

"ah Heechul-ah! Bantu aku ambilkan air hangat juga handuk kecil ya, Kyu demam" teriakku pada Heechul saat dia melewati kamar Kyumin

"Ani. Aku tak mau! Suruh saja yang lain!" ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa aku minta tolong dia malah marah marah?

**To Be Continue~~**

Chapter awal KYUCHUL keluarrrrr! Hiks~ terharu aku~~ berhasil membuat yang selain KYUMIN, KYUTEUK, KYUWON & KYUHAE hehehe

Ok~ FF yng ini gak akan panjang2 kok, krena niatan awal kan oneshoot ^^

**Kyurievil . wordpress . com**

**~Read n Review~wajib**


End file.
